Shadowhunters, Demigods, Mortals, and More
by lycos anthropos
Summary: A massive storm leaves Shadowhunters, demigods and their friends trapped together in a hotel room. good thing hades made sure to warn his son of a morbid truth. better than the summary, i just didn't want to give away anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Four Demigods, Three Shadowhunters, and Gods Know What Else**

"Finally!" Thalia said, stumbling through the hotel door, "I can only imagine what Poseidon did to annoy my dad enough to get a storm like _that_," she said, jokingly shooting a look at Percy.

"Or maybe he's just wrongly accusing someone of stealing his Master Bolt again," Percy shot back. It seemed he still wasn't over that.

"What, like that's my fault? I was a tree at the time in case you've forgotten!"

"Well-" Percy started.

"Will both of you just shut up? Nico asked. "I'm getting a headache." Somebody probably would've told him to suck it up, but a group of six mortals burst through the door.

"Um… hi," said a girl with hair red enough to match Rachel's, "That's some storm out there."

"Yeah, " Nico agreed. He was never a fan of people, especially not the perky say-hi-to-every-stranger-I-see-kind. "Let's go book rooms," he muttered.

* * *

Clary and Jace were on their way to a triple movie date with Simon and Isabelle and Alec and Magus. However, the sky decided it really needed to pee, and destroyed their entire day. They were very near a hotel and very far from the institute, so they decided to book a couple of rooms for the night. It seemed that group of mundanes had the same idea.

They followed the mundies to the check-in counter to request a few rooms when they heard the manager say, "Ah… yes. We do have one room left, double the normal size even. You could all fit easily if we bring cots in."

The preppy looking kid with black hair turned around and realized why that could be a problem for Clary and her friends. After glancing at his companions, he offered, "You guys can take the room if you want."

As he spoke, Isabelle noticed that the boy wasn't wet from the rain, even a little. "How about," she said, wanting to investigate, "if we share the room?" Jace and their other, morbid looking black haired kid groaned, but everyone else was fine with the idea.

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Percy told Nico, trying to sell him the idea of sharing a hotel room with six complete strangers.

"I'm not a fan of the living on a good day," he grumbled, "even less so when my head is pounding." Everyone rolled their eyes; normally Nico wasn't one to complain about simple discomforts, but he couldn't seem to shut up about his headache.

Finally, the dozen adolescents arrived at room 213. "Now what?" Grover asked.

"Now," said the cocky looking blond, "I think you should tell us your names. I'm Jace. That's Isabelle, next to her is her brother Alec. The one making googly eyes at Alec is Magnus, and the sexy redhead standing awkwardly in the corned is Clary."

"Excuse me?" said the nerdy boy standing next to Clary, "Jace, I think your overinflated head may have made you forget I was here too. I'm Simon."

"I'm Annabeth," she stated, laughing, "Then there's Percy, Grover, Thalia, Rachel and Nico," Annabeth said, pointing to each person respectively.

"What kind of a name in 'Nico'?" Jace teased, making Percy think he had either a god-complex or brain damage.

"It's Italian. And what kind of a name is 'Jace'?" the son of Hades shot back.

"He's got you there!" Simon exclaimed gleefully. It seemed he and Nico would get along just fine.

"You got a death-wish, brat?" Jace asked. Somebody needed to teach that kid a lesson in manners.

Unfortunately, as soon as Jace mentioned death, all of the kids from the other group laughed like Jace had just made a bad joke. After a few seconds, Nico grabbed his throbbing head. It to everyone else, it looked like the pain of his headache suddenly became too much. Nico, on the other hand, saw himself in his father's throne room, where Hades told him a depressing truth.

* * *

While everyone else was trying to wake Nico out of his stupor, Jace sat on the edge of the bed, wondering how what he said about Nico's death-wish was funny. Sure, the kid looked stronger that most fourteen year olds, but he was also shorter and skinnier. Jace, on the other hand, was tall, lean, and had confidence on his side.

"You really shouldn't mess with him," Clary warned, snuggling up to Jace, "There's something weird about those kids."

"Totally," Isabelle agreed when she and Alec came to join their conversation. "Did you see that one kid, like, Prissy or whatever his name is, it looked like the rain hadn't wet him at all when he came in."

"They had some magical healing lemon bars that they were giving to Nico," Magnus added, making them all jump. "I swear, it feels like they aren't human or something."


	2. Chapter 2

Simon watched as the strange kids fussed over Nico. They seemed like they'd done this sort of thing a lot, so at first when Simon couldn't understand what they were saying, he figured it was some medical jargon. Listening more closely, he realized it wasn't even English; the kids were fluently speaking some other language, like they did it every day.

"Guys, I think there's something weird about those kids," he said, walking over to his friends.

"Really?" Jace asked sarcastically, "What makes you say that, Downworlder?"

"Hey!" Magnus protested, though no one but Alec seemed to hear him.

"They were all speaking like, Latin or something while they were trying to help Nico. Tell me that's not weird," Simon continued.

"I don't know," Isabelle joked, "It sounds like something Jace might do."

"Exactly," Simon said, "Not normal."

"Hmmf,"Jace said as he went to see just how stupid Simon was being."

* * *

"Rachel, do you have _any_ idea what happened?" Percy said in ancient Greek. They decided it would be best if none of their roommates heard what they were talking about; they might think they were insane.

"No Percy," Rachel replied, "fot the hundredth time, I have no clue what happened."

"Should we risk more nectar?" Grover asked Thalia. She was really the only one, aside from the satyr himself, who knew what she was doing. Percy and Annabeth usually stuck with the "give him ambrosia until he wakes up method".

"Urrrgh," Nico groaned, finally, "And no, any more nectar and I'll explode," Percy probably would have laughed if it wasn't true. "I got a message from Dad," before anyone could say another word, Nico passed out again.

* * *

"What language were you speaking?" Simon asked as the strange kids broke out of their huddle. Clary kicked him and muttered something about being rude.

"Ancient Greek," Annabeth answered, "They shove it down our throats at the summer camp we go to. It comes in handy when you're trying to have private conversations."

"Oh," Alec said. He obviously wasn't very thrilled to hear that these people were keeping secrets from them, "So will Nico be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Grover answered, "He should be back up within the hour."

"So until emo boy wakes up," Jace asked, obviously not aware at how dangerous Nico could be to him, "What do you want to do?"

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia looked at each other, devious smiles on their faces. "Prank?" Thalia asked.

"I think it's time we gave Nico a makeover," Percy agreed.

Before they knew it, Nico's face was covered with Isabelle's make up. Even Grover, who was worried that he might wake up and kill them all with his Stygian Iron sword, couldn't help but laugh. Clary was a little jealous that some random boy had longer eyelashes than her, but snapped a couple of pictures anyway.

* * *

Before they were finished admiring their (well, mostly Isabelle's) masterpiece, he woke up, a sporting a murderous look. "What the hell is on my face?" Not waiting for an answer, he rolled out of bed and went to wash off the makeup.

"He seems better," Magnus commented.

"The reaction was a bit of a let-down," dismissed Percy. "I mean, what kind of fourteen year old boy wakes up with his face covered in makeup and doesn't even yell a bit?"

"The kind that's had it pulled it on him about a million times by his sister," answered Nico, returning from the bathroom, his face newly cleaned. "It was like, the only prank Bianca knew. She went all out sometimes, and dressed me up. Lucky for her I sleep like the dead," he added with a grin. His friends started laughing while the Clave members just looked confused.

"Wait, did you say '_knew_'?" Clary asked after a minute.

"She died a couple years back," said Nico, all traces of laughter leaving his face, "Now seriously, I need to talk to you guys," He was addressing strictly his friends.

"What's up with all the secrecy?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, really!" Jace protested, "First you're having conversations in dead languages, and now you're refusing to talk to us about something that really can't be that important if you _just _thought of it."

"It'd take too long to explain," hesitated Thalia.

"And you'd never believe us," Grover bleated.

"You'd be surprised what we'd believe," countered Alec.

"We do have a few secrets of our own," Magnus conceited, scooching closer to Alec, who seemed not to mind in the slightest.

"I'm pretty sure our secrets trump yours," Annabeth doubted.

"Annabeth," Nico pleaded, "This is _really_ important. Just tell them! If they don't believe us, who cares? It's not like we'll ever see them again,"

"And finally, they grim reaper says something intelligent!" Jace exclaimed.

"You know, you might not want to be so careless with the death puns," Thalia laughed.

When Jace looked at Thalia, confused, but still with that stupid grin on his face, Nico proclaimed, "My father is Hades, Greek god of the Underworld."


	3. Chapter 3

"So," said Jace in disbelief, "You're telling me that some all-powerful godly figure decided to shack up with some Italian chick? And then ended up with _you?_ I'm sorry, but I'll have to meet the lovely lady before I believe that,"

"I can arrange that," said Nico, that creepy grin of his sliding onto his face, "but you should know… my mother died when I was three."

"And I'm a daughter of Athena!" said Annabeth, trying to lighten the mood.

Percy, catching on, added, "Yeah. And Poseidon's my dad."

"Zeus is mine." Thalia finished.

"Rachel, who's your godly parent?" Clary asked, hoping the question would make Nico and Jace stop glaring at each other.

"I'm not a demigod," she laughed, "I'm the current host of Apollo's Oracle of Delphi. But most of the time I just draw."

"You're an artist?" Clary exclaimed, her face lighting up. "Come," she said in a jokingly solemn voice, leading Rachel to her bag full of sketch pads, colored pencils, and everything else a young artist could wish for.

"I'm a satyr," Grover added, raising his hand a little. He always had been a little socially awkward.

"So," Nico continued, getting back on topic, "What are your secrets?" And before they knew it, Jace had told them all a very detailed description of life as a Shadowhunter, while also making himself out to be some kind of super-human and Simon a bumbling idiot. Nico decided he would have to be friends with Simon.

"Okay, now if you're done inflating your already oversized ego, Jace, can I please share something _important?_"

"Oh, yes please do share your very important information," the blond said sarcastically, adding in an undertone, "I'm _sure_ it's life-saving stuff."

"My father sent me a message saying one of us would not make it out of this room alive, " Nico said, shooting a _you-were-saying?_ look at Jace. Switching his gaze to Simon, he asked, "Vampire, huh? Haven't met many of them…"

"Excuse me?" Alec asked. "_Oh yeah, one of us is going to die soon. Ooh look, a Vampire!" _ADHD much? Who's going to die?"

Nico looked up, annoyed; he had been sincerely interested in learning more about Vampires, "First of all, yes, most demigods are ADHD, including myself, and second of all, that's all he told me. Dad probably didn't know who was going to die, and if he did, he couldn't have told me; that's a big no-no. Most humans would try to stop it, and end up messing with fate. It just doesn't work like that. So, you were saying about different types of blood…"

Alec grunted, readjusting himself in Magnus's arms. Obviously he wasn't going to get much more out of the kid.

"Nico's right," Annabeth sighed, "we would only make it worse by knowing."

"Oh come on!" Jace protested, "Do you guys do anything that doesn't please the little brat?"

Before Jace knew it, Nico had a sword made of metal as black as a nightmare out. The thing seemed to radiate cold and death. "Do you know what this is, Lightwood?" Nico asked, "This is Stygian Iron. One touch of the blade will sever your soul from your body. I don't even have to break the skin. Do you really want to test me?"

He was hiding it well, but Jace was scared. Maybe he shouldn't push the kid. "Nico, when was the last time you had your mental health examined?" So much for not pushing him…

It took all three demigods to hold Nico back. "You think the sword is the only way I can kill you?" Nico screamed, "I am the Ghost King! I'm the son of Hades! I'm-"

"Getting a head almost as big as Blondy's," Percy finished, clamping a hand over Nico's mouth. Nico, figuring Percy was right, didn't argue. After all, he had come out on top.

"And your fangs just like, pop out if you're hungry?" Nico continued, as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah or I can make them come out on my own if I want," Simon answered, still not sure what happened, then demonstrated.

"Sweet!"

Looking around, Jace realized he was left with about two allies, as Magnus and Alec were entwined with each other in a corner. Nico had six, should a fight break out, though the demigods seemed like they'd try harder to break them up than actually fight. Still, he didn't like those "other ways" he had talked about.

'Now what?" Clary asked. They seemed to be getting bored very easily in their too-small hotel room.

"Mythomagic?" Nico suggested, a coy look on his face. Everyone ignored him.

"Karaoke!" offered Clary.

"NO!" everyone in the room, with the exception of Rachel, Clary and Magnus screamed.

"It's that or Mythomagic," Rachel reminded them all.

"Meh…" Karaoke may be embarrassing, but it was nothing compared to Nico threatening murder over a card game. Clary put her IPod on shuffle and began assigning everyone songs for the first round.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was the single worst experience I've ever had in my entire life," Magnus commented after the karaoke contest was over (everyone was terrible to the point where it would have been offensive to give someone an award), "You must be able to imagine what that means as I'm immortal." Alec didn't seem to like that; it made him look almost as annoyed as when Clary told him he'd have to sing _I Like Girls_ by The Hit.

"I still think you did that on purpose," he grumbled, obviously not over the ironic song choice her IPod had "randomly chosen" for him to sing.

"Really?" Clary asked, "If I had _any_ control over what popped up, do you think I would've had to sing _Never Gonna Give You Up?"_

"So what, you _are_ gonna give me up?" Jace teased.

"Only if you keep this up," she countered, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

The rest of the room's occupants started a chorus of things like "eew!" and "Get a room!" Clary looked embarrassed. Jace, on the other hand, asked without thinking, "So what, you have a problem when we kiss, but not when Alec and Magnus do it?"

Alec turned beet red at the accusation, but Nico shot back without even looking at him, "Well yeah, because when they do it, they're in as private a spot as they can be in here, at least. Unlike _you_ who were flaunting it for the whole world to see."

"What do you wanna do now?" Isabelle interrupted, not anxious to make Hades's prediction come true any sooner than it had to.

"Slide?" Thalia suggested, "The Hunters do it all the time when we're bored."

"That's wonderful," Isabelle said sarcastically, "But what is it?"

"It's a hand-game. Everyone sits in a circle and does that up-and-down-group-clapping-thing and just keeps counting, but skipping over every number with a certain digit. You say the digit, you're out." And so it began.

Percy was the first one out, forgetting to skip fifteen. Alec followed soon after with thirty-five. Magnus and Grover were both out before one hundred. Isabelle was eliminated when she skipped over 104 and instead said 105. Clary met the same fate a few rounds later. Rachel's turn ended when she mistakenly said 150. The remaining five stood afloat until five hundred, when Thalia spoke the forbidden number. Annabeth continued with five hundred and one. Simon hesitated too much before skipping over 605, and was declared "out".

The final two.

It went on for hours. Nico and Jace refused to say any form of five. It seemed all knowledge of the number had disappeared from their minds. One-thousand-three-hundred-forty-four, one-thousand-three-hundred-forty-six… Seven-thousand-eight-hundred-ninety-seven. It was a battle of wills.

Alec and Magnus stopped paying attention and started flirting after Simon got out; it was obvious those two would refuse to lose. Isabelle and Thalia started discussing fighting strategies once Jace almost slipped up with five-thousand. Grover was trying to get Simon, the Vampire, to become a vegetarian. Clary and Rachel both began drawing the second they got out. Percy and Annabeth fell asleep holding hands somewhere around ten-thousand.

The two were at 14,729. They had been playing the mind-numbing game for almost two hours. "Five!" Nico spat. He was sick of the stupid game. There was nothing to gain from it; the end result was hours wasted. "Thalia, how could anyone find that game entertaining?" He didn't wait for her answer, opting instead to revise his strategy for Mythomagic battles.

Jace was having none of it, "So you just _quit? _Two hours wasted, and you don't even want to see who will win?"

"We both lost; we lost time, which most mortals think we get too little of in this world," Nico replied, not looking up from his cards, "Personally, I can't see what's so great about it; the Underworld is much more peaceful. But anyway, you can say you won if you want," he finished as if speaking of the Underworld like that was natural.

"Thank you, Captain Sunshine, for that lovely sentiment," Jace mockingly stated.

"Do all demigods spend that much time in your parents' realms?" Clary wondered.

"No," Thalia answered a little wistfully, "Most gods have too many children; it wouldn't be possible for even them to spend time with all of them."

"But I thought you said you and Percy were pretty much Zeus and Poseidon's only children?" Isabelle added, "They, at least, should be able to talk to you."

"We're their only _mortal_ children," Thalia corrected, "They have plenty of godly and monstrous children.

"But you said monsters were bad," Jace countered.

"Not all monsters," Grover told him, "We have this one Cyclopes friend who is actually very nice."

"But Hades was too weird and creepy for anyone other than some desperate Italian chick. And so he was left with…" Jace teased, dramatically gesturing toward Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes, bored of Jace's mind-games. He sat down next to Simon, starting an argument over which was better; Dungeons and Dragons or Mythomagic. The nerd war was the most exciting thing any of the other ten (including Percy and Annabeth who had just woken up, a little embarrassed to see they'd fallen asleep holding hands) had seen all night. It probably would have gone on for hours, but Grover sensed something very large and very dangerous just outside the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell is _that_!" Jace asked as a flying _thing_ burst through the window.

"That," Annabeth said, recalling reading about eagle-winged lions, "Is a Gryphon. And it's probably here to kill us." And on that cheery note, four Shadowhunters, four demigods, a Vampire, a Warlock, a satyr, and a mortal leapt into action.

The poor beast didn't have a chance. While the Shadowhunters' mortal weapons did very little damage, they were great for distracting the beast while the demigods got to work. Simon and Rachel, who had no weapons of their own, made due with little chachkies found around the room. Percy delivered the final blow through the heart with a sword that Clary could have sworn saw a pen. Before long, the Greek monster was nothing more than a pile of sand and an overlarge talon.

While Clary grabbed her stele and began drawing a rune to fix the window, the others started sweeping the floor and throwing the monster dust out of the window. "Well that was fun," said Rachel when the room's maintenance was complete.

Simon looked at her. She reminded him so much of Clary. Not just the red hair and the whole "artist" thing; the way she insisted on helping, never wanting to be left out. Doing what she wanted when she knew it was right… the fact that there was one _little_ thing getting in between them… like a boyfriend or the spirit on a three-thousand year old oracle.

Clary glanced around the room and realized that nobody found a mythological beast randomly flying through the window strange in the least. A few months ago, she would've passed out and insisted it was a dream. Now it was just another bump in the road.

It was three in the morning. Twelve beings destroying a Gryphon isn't exactly quiet work. Nobody was really surprised when a grouchy sounding old woman came a-nockin'. Well, those from the Clave saw a grouchy old lady. Everyone from Camp Half-Blood saw a winged hag; one of the Furies had come to check up on them. "What are you doing? Trying to wake up the entire hotel?" she croaked.

"Tisiphone," Nico explained, "A Gryphon attacked. We had to destroy it."

"Did you remember Lord Hades's warning?" the Fury whose apparent name was Tisiphone asked.

"The Gryphon wasn't a threat," Percy answered, "We took it down in less than ten minutes."

"Be warned, I can feel death is coming soon…" and with that, Hades's servant closed the door, leaving everyone except Nico with a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

"According to the Tisiphone, the death is going to happen soon," Nico relayed, plopping down, once again to rearrange his deck.

When the non-Greeks grew blank looks on their faces, Annabeth told Nico, "I'm pretty sure you're the only one in this room that knows all of the Furies' names off the top of his head."

Rolling his eyes, Nico corrected, "The Fury of vengeful destruction shared that one of the occupants in this room will suffer his or her death in a small amount of time."

"Thanks Shorty, I'm pretty sure none of us could have figured that out on our own," Jace muttered sarcastically.

"Must you make a stupid comment after everything I say?" Nico asked. He was really getting tired of this kid's ego.

"He's Jace," Magnus said distastefully, "It wouldn't be him if he wasn't annoying." The egotistical Shadowhunter seemed offended when no one countered Magnus's statement, and made to sulk in the corner.

Simon was still sitting next to Rachel, thinking about how her piercing green eyes made it look like she was absorbing the details of everything she saw, so she could recreate them on a piece of paper later. Just like Clary.

"You two are as bored as I am, right?" Isabelle asked, plopping down next to Simon, making him feel like a horrible person.

"Completely. It's not like this kid knows how to uphold an interesting conversation," Rachel joked, pointing at Simon.

"Hey!" He really did like Isabelle, and she liked him back. And there wasn't an age-old spirit preventing her from dating anyone. Simon really was disgusting himself with these thoughts. "Does anyone else find it strange that nobody seems to be concerned with the fact that only eleven of us will survive the night?"

"I don't know," Isabelle said, "It just feels like a joke. Do you really think it's possible to predict death?"

"It'll happen. I can't exactly say how, but I know it'll happen," Rachel confirmed, "There's just no way to stop it, and therefore no need to worry about it."

* * *

"Hmmf. Hey look, the storm stopped!" Jace exclaimed, passing the window Clary just recently repaired.

"Finally," Nico mumbled, quiet enough that he thought he was the only one who could hear, "I can get away from these _people."_

"Believe me, Nico; these people don't really like being around you either," Jace replied, obviously having heard Nico.

"Jace, I don't think I'd go so far as to call you a person…" The sooner Nico got away from him, the better.

"Hey, didn't your daddy say one of us was going to die? I guess his 'godly' instincts were wrong," Jace remembered before adding in an undertone, "If they even exist."

"Excuse me?" the Ghost king had no problem with people insulting him, but when it came to his father…

"I seriously cannot believe that some all-powerful immortal figure could end up with… you. I think it more like you're dad's some old drunk and you've developed schizophrenia or something." Apparently, Nico wanted to enforce this theory by attacking Jace with insanity flowing out of his eyeballs.

"You dare insult my father!" Nico asked, pulling out his sword.

"Nico," Percy sighed, "Just put the sword away, and let's get out of here." Apparently, Nico didn't hear Percy, because he lunged at Jace, sword in hand and a murderous look in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nico!" Percy screamed, grabbing his cousin around the waist. The younger boy's eyes were twitching, and his mouth was curled into a snarl.

"Let go of me, Seaweed Brain!" Nico was struggling, giving Percy a good fight.

"Only Annabeth can call me that!" Percy protested, making Annabeth turn red. The distraction almost let Nico escape. Jace was in shock, unable to believe the shrimpy little fourteen-year-old could put up such a fight.

Annabeth moved to help Percy; normally, the two would be even matched, meaning Percy could hold Nico on his own, but the child of Hades seemed to be on an adrenaline high, rendering Percy to clay between his fingers.

Nico didn't seem to know or care what Percy said. He kept struggling, causing the couple holding him back to momentarily let him go. Thankfully, Thalia and Isabelle restrained Nico before he could kill Jace. The boy now had four guards, ensuring he wouldn't escape.

Jace was still immobilized. Not out of fear, he'd faced much worse than Nico in his years as a Shadowhunter, but more of the fact that someone, a normal human with no larger motives, wanted to kill him. Never in his life had someone truly and deeply hated him the way Nico seemed to.

Clary was frantic. She'd almost lost Jace so many times before, but she never thought it'd actually happen. Even so, she'd assumed it would be some greater demon or her father that took his life. She couldn't imagine life without Jace, though she decided it must be something like life without Internet; once you get it, you suddenly realize how empty your life was before. And then when you lose it, it feels like a part of you left with it.

Nobody'd realized how loud they were being. Again, there was a knock on the door, but this time it was the desk manager, a different one than they'd seen the night before. He was an older man, with grey-white hair and milky eyes. Surveying the scene before him, he told them, "If you're going to wrestle that's fine, but quiet down; I've had six people complain about you already!" and walked out.

Okay, they all thought, a little random, but at least it was a useful distraction.

* * *

"You should be glad I didn't really want to kill you," Nico told Jace, "I mean, I really did want to kill you, but from what you guys said about your past, you'd probably end up in Elysium. So it would be better to let you suffer on Earth for another couple of decades."

"That's good to know," Jace replied, glad the manager had come in, "So why didn't the manager see you waving around a sword, Corpse Breathe? Was it some kind of glamour?"

"It's called mist," explained Nico, ignoring the jibe, "When magic mixes with the mortal world, they mix and create something that makes more sense to mortals." A scratching on the door made everyone glance up from what they were doing (which was nothing for the most part).

"Grover," Thalia asked, "do you smell anything?"

"Aside from Magnus's cologne? Maybe, but I think that might just be leftover from the Gryphon." The Warlock gave him a murderous stare as Alec tried to hold back laughter.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to open the door. On the other side was a ferocious, fur-covered, monstrous- Chihuahua. Rachel screamed, "Get it away from me!" as it began to climb up her leg. The beast barked playfully as Rachel tried to escape. "I'm allergic to dogs!" Clary, not wanting her new friend to come to die from some intense allergic reaction, took the pup and carried him outside.

"Anticlimactic much?" Jace asked, seconds before he heard Clary scream from the hall. Running outside, he saw why; the cute little Chihuahua had turned into a giant goat with a lion head and a serpent tail- a Chimera.

Nobody was prepared. All of their weapons were inside. Echidna's son tore through the eleven of them like they were milk bones. After finishing the sparkly one that tasted magic, it moved into the hotel room. There, he saw his desert. The red head. Mortals were his favorite. Demigods and Shadowhunters had too much tough muscle. In one big gulp, the dog swallowed Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She didn't even make it out of the room.


	7. Epilogue

Lord Hades was sulking in his throne room. The Fates had delivered him the message about his son's night. Their exact words, "One shall not even make it out of the room alive," had of course made him assume that only one would die.

The Lord of the Dead was interested to see how Judgment went. As he expected, the Greeks were all granted Elysium for their acts in the second Titan war (Grover was turned into an apple tree). The Shadowhunters, who were seeing the Underworld as they believed (the Catholic Heaven and Hell), made it into their equivalent of Elysium as well, though the red-headed one did take a bit longer to sort out. The Vampire and the Warlock, sadly, were not given a fair trial, for they were, in the end, monsters. The two spent eternity in hell.

Nico's spirit came to his father's throne. As Hades's son, he would not be resting in his afterlife; he would be serving his father. However, this was not much different from his life, so Nico had nothing to complain about.

"Well," Hades sighed, all too aware that he was disappointed about his son's death, "It seems that they were right; there are multiple ways to read a prophecy." Never again would he take the word of the Fates at face value.


End file.
